Hideyo Komakado
Hideyo Komakado is a leading member of the Japanese Defense Intelligence, and later of the Public Security Intelligence Agency. Personality Komakado maintains the appearance of a carefree person, but beneath this shell he is sly and cunning as a fox, and wholly dedicated to his country. Because his attitude is quite similar to Itami's slackery, he apparently has taken a personal liking to him. Appearance In the manga, Komakado habitually wears a black coat and smoothed-down hair in a sideburn, while in the anime he sports a look similar to the American TV series character Columbo, with ruffled hair and a trenchcoat. History Plot Komakado is first seen meeting Itami outside the gate when Itami and his entourage from the Special Region - Tuka, Lelei, Rory, Princess Piña and Bozes - made their first excoursion to Japan since the Imperial invasion, introducing himself to Itami that he was tasked to escort him along with the guests from the gate. His main concern behind this gesture was that the planned arrival of the Special Region guests had been leaked by inside informants to the leaders of the United States, Russia and China, who intended to "invite" (i.e., kidnap) the visitors in order to use them as bargaining chips against the Japanese government, to ultimately grant them free access to the Special Region and its resources. Following the guests' meeting with several high-level dignitaries, Komakado was in charge of safely conducting them to their guest quarters. In order to do it safely, he devised a number of decoys to throw the opposition of their tracks, but their pursuers were too well informed of their route and kept interfering, waiting for the right chance to snatch their targets. During one such attempt, a foreign agent attempted to snatch Rory's halberd, in order to lure her and (perhaps some of the others) after him into an ambush. However, since he was ignorant of the weapon's true weight, he promptly collapsed beneath it once it was out of Rory's hands. Komakado tried to pick it up, but he also underestimated the situation and ended up wrenching his spine severely. Spending the next day and night in the hospital, he recovered just in time to aid the return of Itami's entroupe into the Special Region by surreptitiously arresting all the foreign agents lying in wait near the Ginza Gate garrison. Some time later, during another visit of Itami's Special Region friends in Japan for a skydiving tour at Lake Kasumigaura, Komakado reappeared as the department chief of the Public Security Division. It turned out that the damage to his spine was permanent, forcing him to rely on a cane and making him lose so much weight that Itami did not recognize him at first. Komakado organized another decoy operation for the safety of Itami's entourage, as at that time a secret international coalition was conspiring behind the scenes to sabotage Japan's monopolization of the Gate. He bore witness to Lelei's attempt to open a Gate of her own; but the experiment had near-disastrous consequences when the portal accidentally linked to a nest of dangerous alien creatures and Itami stepped inside to take a look. For fear of contamination, Itami was immediately detained. Later on, when Tuka, Kuribayashi and Tomita paid another visit to Japan, Komakado once more acted as their escort. During this, however, they noticed an international anti-Gate demonstration going violent; actually a cover for Lelei's clandestine kidnapping and delivery to a Chinese commando unit who acted in the interest of the international coalition. Skills & Abilities Komakado is trained for behind-the-scenes intelligence and counter-intelligence operations. Gallery Komakado manga.jpg|Komakado's appearance in the manga. Trivia * Komakado's anime design greatly resembles the character Tomomi Masaoka from the anime series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psycho-Pass Psycho-Pass]. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Japanese Citizens